ao haru ride celos problemas?
by katymanziel
Summary: quisiera que lo disfruten en lo mas lindo que hise para todas y todos
1. Chapter 1

AO HARU RIDE- AUNA PRIMAVERA AZUL BUENO BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN FANFIC DE AO HARU RIDE CONSTA DE 4CAPITULOS O MAS NO SE PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS HECHO CON EL FINAL DEL MANGA

Celos

Pasaron ya 1 año me faltaria para salir del colegio pensaba una inocente futaba estoy tan feliz mañana tendre una cita con kou ya estamos 1 año y me siento super feliz amo al kou de antes y de ahora y de siempre- al dia siguiente- kou estaba esperando en el rejol del parque sankaku (su punto de encuentro como siempre n.n) futaba llegaba muy apurada hasta que lo vio

-kou!- dijo una cansada futaba al llegar al parque-uf me canse me levante tarde

-si lo suponia por que tardaste demasiado

-jejejejej y a donde iremos kou-

-mmm una sorpresa-fueron hablando de una u otra cosa al llegar aun lugar para jugar tenis

-oo kikuchi –kun me trajo una ves aquí y junto con makita y sus amigos-kou aun que sean enamorados solo no podia dejar de pensar "porque mensionas a kikuchi en los momentos asi" –mmm pero con que jugaremos –

-no vine para jugar aquí alla ay unos ricos homelets por eso te traje-

-aaaaaaa disculpa kou jejejeje- entraron al restaurant huvo una banda vio al que tocaba el bajo y se acordo que kikuchi tambien tocaba el bajo –aa kou savias que kikuchi-kun tocaba el…-kou se paro de un golpe

-me voy a casa-

-que kou pero-kou salio futaba le persiguió -kou..kou que pasa te sientes mal..-kou la miro con una tristeza y enojo y se rio con una profunda tristeza –mmkou es…-toco su mejilla pero kou se solto del agare bruscamente-

-como puedes pensar en otra persona cuando estoy contigo!... llegue a mi limite-

-kou….-kou se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

–al dia siguiente en el colegio-

-buenos di…-kou se paro de su asiento y se fue asia afuera

-ee futaba chan –

-makita san –

-futaba que pasa parece que voz y Tanaka kun estan peleados

-no se murao san –

-tienes que qareglarlo piensa que isiste futaba chan-dijo makita "mmm que ise se recordo lo que dijo kou antes de irse"

-AHH!-grito desesperada asta contar todo a las chicas

-futaba eres tonta o te enamoraste de kikuchi kun-

-no no no no solo que me siento nerviosa junto a kou bueno ya se que kou y yo salimos pero estoy muy nerviosa prque lo amo demasiado a kou no que piense en otro-lo ultimo lo dijo con tono triste

-futaba chan debrias aclarar eso con Tanaka kun –

-lose pero me siento tonta si le digo que me ponga full tnerviosa junto a el pero no me impora lo dire!-asi futaba intento hablar de todas formas co kou pero kou solo la evitaba

-mm kou podemos ir a comer

-no tengo hambre

-e-entonces vamos a tomar aire a afuera

-esta bien-"aun asi que este enojado con yoshioka no puedo evitarla por todo el dia ..porque…me sentiria vacio" sentados en una banca

-kou sobre ayer…-kou escucho el timbre

-es hora de irnos yoshioka- se paro futaba no queria estar asi con kou se paro y lo abrazo por detrás se quedaron asi unos minutos después –yoshioka vámonos-pensamiento de kou "demonios me cuesta aserte esto yoshioka" se solto del agarre kou y se fue en la noche en casa de kou pensamiento de kou "que deberia hacer solo quiero que sea mia solo mia no de nadie mas que piense solo en mi …quiero que se toda mia …..que estoy diciendo" sono el timbre "sera yoshioka" abrio deseperadao pero era kominato

-a eres tu

-a? que esperabas a alguien mas

-nop –entraron asu casa empezaron hablar hasta que

-como va entre yoshioka y tu los vi un poco peleados

-mmmm nose

-como que nosaves

\- solo quiero que sea mia-lo dijo de una forma tan convinsente y triste

-pe-pe-pervertido O/./O-

-QUE! Kominato no pienses eso tu eres el unico pervertido aquí-

-entonces que?-kou le conto todo-aaa ya veo estas celoso

-…-

-solo admitelo kou

-bueno si lo estoy pero..si lo areglamos ahora seguira igula yoshioka y no quiero eso solo quiero que se mia …mia-

-mmm kou solo hay una solucion-

-mmmmm cual me puedes decir?-

-uff si pero nose como lo veras-

-bueno..

-kou tu y yoshioka estan en ultimo año no penasron en separarse?

-….

-algun dia yoshioka se tiene que casar y ser de alguien mas sus besos sus abrazos..-

-a que punto vas llegar

\- tu no quieres eso verdad?

-no no quiero

-quieres amaneser cada dia con ella tener hijos con ella que al llegar a casa te diga "buenos dias amor" verdad?

-si yo quiero todo eso siempre se me paso por la cabeza y solo pensarlo me entusiasmaba-

-entonces porque…no le pides matrimonio asi solo sera tuya pero no tan egoista mente amigo-

-…-"matrimonio yo pedirle la manio si seria una gran idea nos casriamos en dos meses o mejor en uno y poder amaneser con ella aun continuaria sus estudios si mañana mismo are todod esto"

-kou y que aras..-

-kominato kun ayudame con los preparativos para mañana mira quiero que…-al dia siguiente kou llamo a yoshioka llendo futaba al lugar donde quedaron penso tantas cosas "si kou quiere terminar commigo fuetodo mi culpa?" llego y vio a kou

-continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

COMPROMISO….

-buenos dias kou

-hola yoshioka podemos ir nos?

-Sip-"a donde me llevara terminara conmigo que vas hacer kou tengo….tengo ….mucho miedo kou" kou se paro de repente futaba se sintio tonta por ponerse tan nerviosa –KOU SI VA_-kou la avia besado de pronto a lo que futaba no se lo esperaba-kou..

-Entremos-era un restaurant en un hotel muy lujoso

-Pero no estoy bestida para la ocasión debiste decirme ante-asiendo un puchero

-Jajajaja –kou se rie de una forma muy tierna que ase sonrojar a futaba-la futaba que conosco no diria eso a lo menos quien dijo que ibamos entrar al restaunrate

-Pe-pe-pervertido-

-Era un chiste yoshioka- entraron agarrados de la mano kou abia hecho una reservación "que tramas kou?"pensaba futaba se sentaron kou ya tenia todo planeado hasta que

-Kou que pasa-kou se sonrojo muy rapido ante eso

-Yoshioka…..

-Mmmm que pasa-kou se paro y se arodillo ante ella-kou que que vas ha…

-Yoshioka futaba quieres casarte conmigo o mejor dicho quieres ser mi compañera por toda la vida?-kou lo dijo con un gran sonrojo pero la miraba tuvo toda esas fuerzas

-…..-se puso a llorar

-yoshioka que pa..-se lanzo a el hasta hacerlo caer ambos en el piso

-acepto ,acepto lo acepto- se separaron se vieron a los ojos kou la beso pero esta ves era mas intenso luego se separaron por falta de aire y se vieron de nuevo pero se sonrojaron por la posición que estavan pero se rieron ambos al dia siguiente en el colegio

-futaba chan!-era makita junto a murao

-a hola chicas

-porque no nos contaste

-O/./O quien les dijo –

-kominato pero igual felicitaciones futaba-dijo murao

-si yo misma no lo creo que yo y k…-"un rato osea kou conocera a mis padres para pedir mi mano y no lo isimos porque ayer se nos iso tarde"

-que pasa futaba chan

-mis padres

-lo aceptaran

-no ..no..no lose-aparecio detrás de ella kou

-futaba-"me llamo futaba"-que pasa te ves palida

-aaa kou si nos queremos casar tienes que ir a hablar con mis padres

-sierto ya lo pense que tal el sabado

-si pero no es…-

-yo deberia estar nervioso no tu futa…a no no-vi-a-la llevo abrazandola hacia el curso

-es in justo Tanaka kun nos quitara a futaba chan T.T-decia makita

-pero me alegra que sean felices no crees-dijo murao

–en el descanso-

-kou saves que vas hacer mañana ¿?

-no te preocupes todo esta preparado lo lo ensalle -

-porque decidiste casasrte conmigo?

-no soporte la idea de que despertaras junto con otra persona que yo nisiquiera te vi despertar ante mis ojos – lo dijo con un leve sonrojo

-kou …

-mmm que pasa futaba-

-te amo

-yo tambien..te amo-la beso luego la abrazo –futaba quiero verte con el bestido de novias-

-he? –

-me estoy volviendo loco por ti pero no aruinare la noche de bodas-

-kou..-full sonrojada

-are todo para casarnos si aceptan el sabado tus padres sobre la boda vendras el dia domingo por mi padre a conoserlo mejor-

-que!-el sabado abia llegado futaba ya abia hablado con sus padres sobre esto pero sus padres lo asimilaron ya que sus padres se casaron mas temprano que ella ..sono el timbre

-kou…

-futaba…

-porque benistre con traje-

-ay no molestes

-te ves lindo-

-aa etto y que pasa entraremos

-si-cuando entraron su madre y padre de futaba estaban sentados kou hizo una reverencia

-sientate hijo-dijo el padre de futaba kou se sento su padre de futaba puso una botella de sake encima del mesa-te llamas Tanaka kou verdad

-si

-tomas

-no mucho

-ya veo y como piensas mantener a mi hija

-mi padre me dio un regalo como un departamento no muy lejos viviremos hay y asumire el cargo de mi padre –

-y cuanto ganaras?

-no lo se aun

\- y cuando pienasa casarte con mi hija

-en un mes si es muy posible

.un mes no e smuy pronto

-lo se pero la amo

-y cuantos hijos

-que

-dije cuantos hijos

-a bueno 3 1 varon y 2 mujeres

-buena idea y hace cuanto se conocen

-hace dos años es mas estudiamos juntos en la secundaria

-mmm ya veo

-….

-amas a mi hija

-la amo por eso bine a pedir matrimonio

-…

-…

-Tomas un poco de sake

-mm bueno si me lo permiten-le dio un pequeño frasco-gracias

-kou verdad?

-si padre

-O/./O- Todos menos kou –jejejeje bueno creo que puedes llamarme asi ya que te dare la mano de mi hija

-gracias padre

-bueno pero no la hagas sufrir bueno?

-si..

-sigue tomando sigue-tomaron hasta media no che futaba solo mirava como kou ya se abia emborachado la madre de futaba se lo llevo a su padre a su cuarto

-hija lleva a tu comprometido a tu habitación pero duermen separados

-si mama

-hasta luego madre-borracho kou

-kou levantate tenemos que ir a dormir mañana voy a tu casa

-ee yoshioka mi amor

-vamos a dormir

-no soy muy romantico a veces pero sabes futaba te amo…n/./n

-kou…yo tambien te amo ….pero vamos a dormir-futaba iso lo que sea pero trato de mantenerle en pie a kou mientras subian a su habitación cuando llegaron kou tropeso y se callo ensima de futaba

-k. que queque pasa?

-no me puedo aguantar mas futaba….

\- que solo falta dos m…-kou se levanto de un golpe y se dirijo a su baño de yoshioka a bomitar luego futaba lo llevo a su cama y le iso dormir – al dia siguiente-

-hay mi cabeza..

-kou estas bien

-mmm si creo bueno vamos a mi casa le dije a mi papa que llegaria a las12 y son las 11 de la mañan vamos?

-sip me areglare espera un rato- se fue al baño areglarse luego cuando salieron

-hasta luego padre vendre a hablar con usted en 2 dias sobre los preparativos

-si ven kou no te preocupes-dijo su madre de futaba

-hija hoy iras a conocer a tu padre politico

-mm si estoy nerviosa

-bueno kou cuida de ella

-si padre-luego se fueron cuando llegaron a su casa de kou

-buenos dias me llamo futaba yoshioka

-si no te preocupes ya nos vimos unas veces aquí

-si-si

-pasen –luego de estar sentado

-te quieres casar con mi hijo?

-si

-veran los dos tendran que formar una familia y espero que cuiden del uno al otro

-si

-bueno y cuando se piensan casar ¿

-en un mes –fijo kou

-estas de acuerdo yoshioka

-sip

-bueno veas kou es un buen chico y no creara problemas asi que los deseo lo mejor claro yo aportare con todo del matrimonio

-que no mis pa..-

-no es lo minimo que are por ustedes bueno

-gracias papadre

-ponte normal nuera –dijo el padre de kou a futaba

-si padre- luego de salir de la casa de kou

-kou-

-mmmm que pasa

-en serio nos casaremos?

-si porque?-

-no estoy mal con esto solo que no lo creo

-te amo…

Continuara..


	3. Chapter 3

BODA abra lemon

Pasaron las semanas kou y futaba ocupados con algunas cosas por el matrimonio casi ya no podian hablarse cuando llego el momento

-makita estoy nerviosa…

-futaba chan no te preocupes

-yoshioka es tu dia no lo aruines y se felis

-ssi tienen razon

-pero ya pensate en la luna de miel

-mmm me compre 5 lenserias

-kiaa futaba chan no lo quiero pensar

-buena suerte futaba -

-uff y a me llaman tranquila futaba-se decia a si misma mientras entraba en la iglesia con un bestido blanco con su cabello amarado cuando llego a las manos de kou

-acepata a Tanaka kou como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe

-si acepto

-acepta a yoshioka futaba como su esposa paraa amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe

-si acepto-pasaron la ceremonia todo en paz los dos se durmieron ese dia no ocurio nada porque estaban realmente cansados pero felices porque pasarian todo el resto de su vida juntos pero al dia siguiente irian asu luna de miel gracias al papa de futaba su luna de miel constaba de1 semana cuando llegaron corea jeju

-kou es muy grande corea

-si es bonito tambien

-conoces?

-mmm si vine con mi padre bueno el hotel es por alla

-mm si-"lo aremos pero tengo un poco de miedo futaba solo entregate vas aser toda completa de kou"

-yoshioka en que piensas

-ee en en nada –luego después de ir a comer y desmpacar llego la noche kou se puso un poco nervioso

-futaba ire a comprar helado quieres

-mmm si

-bueno ire- "uff no me desea o que yo tambien tengo miedo kou" al dia siguiente tropesaron con una chica futaba

-mm lo siento fue mi culpa

-no no no te pr..-vio a kou muy lindo y sexi como siempre jejeje –mm me llamo elisabet

-o eres estranjera

Mm si y tu como te llamas

-tanaka futaba

\- eres japonesa

-si- elizabet no paraba de mirar a kou

-y tu como te llamas

-me llamo Tanaka kou

-son esposos!

-si –

-vamos a comer yo invito –dijo elizabet fueron con ella hasta que la chica estaba resultando ser una molestia para futaba porque se apegava a kou como renacuajo kou habia ido un rato al baño

-tu y kou lo isieron-"porque lo llamas kou y porque preguntas eso"

-no todavía no

-no le debes agradar como mujer tienes busto pequeño

-eso que te importa kou es solo mio ok?-futaba se fue enojada asu habitación

-que pasa donde esta futaba?

-mm se enojo porque?

-ire con ella

-o kou yo te aco..

-a si ya no nos vuelvas hablar no me agradas –la dejo con la boca abierta kou se dirijio asu habitación cuando escucho que se estaba duchando futaba

-uff me lleve un susto –dijo kou para el solo futaba salio de la ducha con una toalla mini envuelta como un bestido dejando un poco al interperie sus pechos

-kou que pasa porque me mi..-vio que kou le empezo a mirar todo

-futaba…-kou la tiro a la cama el ensima de futaba kou la empezo a besar lento pero luego la beso muy profundo futaba no pudo evitar gemir dentro de su boca kou empezo con un timido roce de su mano su pecho de futaba

-kou ….se siente bien-dijo futaba para que no parara kou empezo a poner su mano en uno de sus pechos y la empezo a masajear

-te gusta futaba?

-si me …me ..ah..gusta-kou empezo a rozar con la otra mano su pierna

-kou …que vas..ah-sintio como kou habia sacado su toalla y dejo ver todo su cuerpo futaba se recordo lo que le dijo elizabet y se tapo con sus brazos

-que pasa futaba tienes miedo

-no es que no soy suficiente ..aha ..kou-sintio que kou la beso el cuello y puso denuvo una mano en su pierna y le susurro

-eres todo lo que habia soñado..-

-kou….-kou separo sus dos manos de futaba de sus pechos y empezo a lamberlo

-kou se…se..siente bien…-kou al oir eso puso una mano ensu entre pierna de futaba –ah kou…-sintio que sepuso humeda y intentento meter un dedo y lo hizo con éxito

-kou …ah ..mm-

-futaba quieres uno mas?-

-ah..ah…..

-dime-comenso a mover el dedo dentro de ella

-si… quiero… pero …mmm..no solo uno quiero mas…ah ..kou-kou escucho eso se estremeció y no se aguanto mas se saco su jean que tenia puesto se bajo su boxer y empezo a penetrarla poco a poco hasta que llego un punto que hasta el tenia miedo

-futaba te va doler si quieres lo paramos aquí

-no estoy bien no te preocupes

-te lo adverti si voy muy salvaje perdon me disculpo de ante mano

-kou..ah! …mm –sintio como kou entro por completo en ella

-futaba estas ah ..se siente tanbien puedo…

-ah….si aslo-kou empezo amover sus caderas

-kou …aha..kou..aha…-futaba llego a su punto-kou yo mmm me ..me-se deciso futaba en el pero kou no habia terminado todavía

-futaba traviesa yo no acabe todavía –empezo amover mas rapido

-..aha… -

-futaba di mi nombre suplica que sea mas rapido

-kou mas mas kou ..aha…kou-kou aserelo y termino dentro de ello pero muy dentro se dejaron tumbar los dos en la cama pero kou todavía sin salir de ella

Al dia siguiente

Futaba se levanto y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de kou

-kou…

-futaba…

-kou puedo aserte una pregunta?

-mm si que?

-es tu primera ves

-O/./O mmm sip

-jejejejeje …

-de que te ries?—

-esque la mia fue la primera ves y la tuya tambien pero como savias tanto de estas cosas

-mmm kominato me hizo ver una pelicula xxx y me dijo que no deberia errar en estas cosas

-kou lo isiste por mi?

-obio y tambien por mi

-que que malo me voy a desayu….-futaba se movio hasta que sintio algo en su interior-esto esto es tu tu tu tu

-mmm lo siento ah futaba no te muevas ah

-ah kou esta esta ah mmmm –kou le tumbo a futaba al suelo si al suelo no se como pero lo iso jejeje luego la comenzo a besar-kou mmm-futaba gimio a tal fuerte beso que le dio-

-kou ..-futaba se separo y la boto a kou aun costado –kou es es muy grande

-tonta no digas eso-

-me toca aserte feliz no puedes hacer tu todo el trabajo-futaba se aserco a el y empezo a lamber su sona prohebida –futaba tu ah mmm ah boca esta muy ah…ah… muy ..humeda ..ah…me vengo….

-kou te veniste en mi boca se sintio bien jejejeje-kou la vio toda por todo su cuerpo esparcido su semen

-ahora me toca a mi-la tumbo y entro de un solo tiro en ella

-ah ah…ah…ah …ah kou estas muy adentro

-futaba me isite venirme como pudiste…ah estas estrecha..

-ah ah ah-kou la cargo y la puso contra la pared—kou me me ven..

-no puedes hacer eso …ah…ah …aun asi que te vengas no parare-

-kou enserio yo …ah-

-ayer no te ise nada no provaste nada de mi solo por no aserte daño lo ise despacio..ah

-kou!1…ah …ah –futaba se vino como tres veces y kou ni caso que le asia seguia con su trabajo –

-futaba yo me vengo ahora si… dime que esparsa todo dentro de ti

-quiero…ah…quiero …ah…todo!1 kou…ah..-kou se vino por fin se calleron rendidos en el piso

-kou estabas…

-fui muy brusco? Perdon

-no estubo muy bien pero mañana nos vamos verdad

-mmsi y la graduación es la semana que viene

-pero yo no me preocupo de eso por que no me separare de ti jejejeje

-basta!

-que?

-no pongas esa cara tan adorable porque sino lo volveremos hacer

-isi lo ago que-le dijo seductoramente

-are esto –kou denuevo empezo a embestirla

Después de una semana en japon y en su casa de recien casados

-kou donde llevo el cajon de abaj..

-que tal si estrenamos la casa…

-eee jejejeje-se separo rapido de el-no no no yo etto yo tengo que eee

-que pasa no quieres?-le pregunto confundido

-claro que si pero eee

-eee que?

-esque estoy con mi regla

-ahg!..

-que pasa lo siento

-no es eso pense que ya te enbarase mmm que mal pero en 5 dias te embarasare si o si entendiste

-kou …-


	4. Chapter 4

-los celos de kou-y el final

-kou despierta amor?

-a!-

-que pasa

-mmm nada

-a bueno el desayuno esta listo hoy ire a la universidad bueno? Tu tambien tienes que ir a ver sobre tus temas ya llevamos mas de 4 meses casados y no ases el desayuno

-me voy a bañar

-porque estara asi?- en el desayuno

-kou estas bien

-mmm si ire primero a la universidad

-bueno

Kou mientras caminaba

"que sueño tan tonto como me pude soñar con otro chico junto a futaba mi esposa ash

Flash back

Futaba tendida en una cama junto aun chico besandose el chico era de color rubio y corto su cabello como el de kikuchi pero no era el después de pasar una esena lemon xd

-kou mmm yo

-que pasa futaba

-estoy embarazada

-enserio que bien vamos a ten..

-no,es de mi y de otra persona

Fin del flash back

Enserio es estupido" kou llego ala universidad y vio al chico de su sueño se puso piedra a caso el seria o podria que le gustara futaba pero eso era un tonto sueño no pasaria o si

-hola Tanaka kun

-mmm hola-era ese chico siendo sinsero el no queria hablar con el

-eres muy popular en la universidad estas casado no?

-mmm si

-yoshioka futaba ee bonito nombre

-es Tanaka futaba ya no yoshioka

.ufff que lio de estar casados cambiar de apellido y todo jejejeje pero yo le llamare asi bueno?

-es mi esposa no puedes

-a me llamo sora pero dime kouchi

-kouchi?

-mmm si ese es mi apellido me gusta mas que mi nombre jejejej bueno me voy al departamento de medicina-"ahg que molesti a como va llamar a futaba yoshioka es tanaka y esta en medicina para lo peor ella tambien esta en medicina tengo que ir con ella antes que algo pase"

-yoshioka san-futaba tubo un deslis al escuchar su antiguo apellido y se dio la vuelta

-ay no soy yoshioka ahora

-jejeje ven –la jalo del hombro y la atrajo-iremos a cenar

-porque no tengo esposo y yo bueno yo…

-pufff vamos si la llevo jalandola cuando estaban por irse

-kou

-ella es mia! Si dejala –la trajo y se fueron para su departamento

-kou est….-

-futaba eres mia no dejare que nadie te toque!-la empezo a besar y luego la empezo a desbgestir de un solo tiron rompio su blusa-

-kou estas…porque

-eres mia asi que quedate tranquila-kou empeso a masajear sus cenos –ah ah kou

-estas huhmeda futaba creo que voy –empeso a penetrarla sin dejar su pecho empas

-ah ah ah vas muy rapido kou esta muy dentro

-te dejare mi semilla muy dentro y nadie se te acercara –termino dentro de ella

-kou….porque ¿?

-tube un sueño muy malo por eso..esque..

-ufff lo isite como nunca y estabes me embarasare porque estoy cerca de mis dias

-bueno no esta tan mal futaba te amo

-yo tambien te amo

-despues de una semana-

-emmm kou –

-que pasa futaba-

-esque

-esque que?

-estoyembarazada-lo dijo muy rapido que ni kou escucho

-que?

-que vamos a tener un bebe –

-vamos..un..bebe…

-esta bien o no te gusta la …

-que genial futaba te embaraze y un bebe te amo te amo y tambien al bebe que esta dentro tuyo-

-kou….mira aquí esta las ecografias-le dio un papel con unas ecogrfias como de las embarazadas

-espero que sea niña-

-porque no un niño..

-porque si es mujersita se paresera a vos

-O/.O kou asta ahora no puedo crer que estemos casados y vivamos juntos y dormir juntos..-

-pero yo estoy feliz de que susediera todo esto

-te amo kou-se le ablanso a el

-yo tambien te amo …-

ESTE NO ES EL FINAL ES RECIEN UN COMIENSO JUNTOS –tanaka kou

-Y SI ES VERDADERO EL AMOR NUNCA ACABARA NI SE OLVIDARA-tanaka futaba

FIN

FUE MUY CORTO UFF LOSE ESQUE SE ME PUSIERON IDEAS TRAS IDEAS BUENO OK SOBRE EL LEMON SOY NUEVA EN ESO Y LO ESCRIBI CON MUCHA PENA …UFFF….IGUAL ADIOS


End file.
